a sky full of gale
by heytrisha
Summary: "Tapi, Sasuke," Itachi menatapnya lama, "kalau aku ingin membunuhmu, bukankah seharusnya aku sudah melakukannya dari tadi?"
1. Chapter 1

"Tapi, Sasuke," Itachi menatapnya lama—dan sorot hitam itu sejenak terlihat lelah, "kalau aku ingin membunuhmu, bukankah seharusnya aku sudah melakukannya daritadi?"

* * *

 **title** : _a sky full of gale_

 **genre** : family

 **rating** : T

.

enjoy. :)

* * *

 _Was this why I tormented myself, loving?_  
 _To remember you now, calmly and wearily,_  
 _With loathing?_

 _._

— Anna Akhmatova

* * *

Sabtu sore.

Sasuke menaruh telur dadar yang digorengnya barusan ke piring, lalu membawanya beserta nasi ke ruang makan. Ia baru saja menaruh piringnya dan beranjak ke dapur lagi untuk membuat teh, ketika ia merasakan basah di wajahnya dan sesuatu yang tajam menusuk hidungnya.

"Ap—hmmph!"

Kepalanya mendadak terasa berputar-putar—dan setelah itu, semuanya gelap.

* * *

Hal pertama yang dilihat Sasuke ketika ia membuka matanya adalah langit-langit yang dicat putih dan cahaya dari lampu redup yang menggantung di atas.

 _Bukan kamarnya._

Ia segera terduduk panik dan melihat sekelilingnya dengan waspada. Sunyi… ah, ada seseorang di kamar ini—

"Kau sudah sadar, Sasuke," orang itu bangkit dari kursinya, lalu berjalan ke tempat tidur. Sasuke bersiap-siap menyerang jika ia melakukan gerakan mencurigakan. Di luar dugaan, orang itu hanya berdiri diam menatapnya di samping tempat tidur, seakan menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu.

Sasuke menelan ludah. Aura orang ini… hampir tidak terasa. Seperti berhadapan dengan udara kosong. "Siapa kau?!"

Orang itu menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, lalu mendorong tudung yang hampir menutupi separuh wajahnya ke belakang.

Sasuke menahan napas.

" _I…tachi?!"_

* * *

Figur yang sangat dikenalnya itu mengangguk, lalu—

" _Goukakyuu no jutsu!"_

Gerakan segel tangan cepat, adrenalin memuncak, dan Sasuke menghembuskan udara dari mulutnya kuat-kuat ke arah wajah orang yang dibencinya itu.

' _Poof'._

— _Hanya saja tidak ada apapun yang keluar._ Asap pun tidak.

"Haah…?"

Sasuke mencoba sekali lagi—kali ini dengan udara yang lebih banyak, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Dari samping tempat tidur, Itachi menatapnya dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

"Ap—" Sasuke mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk merasakan aliran chakra di tubuhnya, namun tak ada apapun. Gelombang kemarahan yang bergejolak mendadak memenuhi pembuluh darahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Itachi berkedip, lalu menatap Sasuke dalam diam selama beberapa saat. "Aku mengunci chakramu," jelasnya dengan suara rendah. Untuk sejenak Sasuke mendeteksi ada sekilas nada menyesal di suara itu—tapi mungkin itu hanya imajinasinya saja. "Maaf."

"…"

Sasuke memandangnya dengan berapi-api—lalu, _**plak**_.

Bunyi itu bergema di seluruh penjuru kamar. Itachi memutar lehernya yang tertoleh ke samping perlahan. Bekas kemerahan mencolok tampak di pipinya yang pucat.

"Kau…" Sasuke mengatur napasnya yang memburu, adrenalin mengalir cepat di pembuluh darahnya. Sejenak ia lupa apa yang hendak dikatakannya. "Kau… brengsek!"

Lalu, _**plak**_. Tangan Sasuke mendarat sekali lagi, kali ini di sebelah kiri.

Itachi bergeming.

* * *

Setelah beberapa lama, Itachi akhirnya membuka suaranya. Lalu, "aku juga."

Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya, namun kebencian tidak hilang dari matanya.

Itachi menjelaskan dengan suara rendah. "Aku juga mengunci chakraku."

Sasuke menaikkan alis, lalu membalas dengan nada penuh racun. "Kau bohong."

Itachi menggeleng.

"Buktikan, sampah!"

Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sulit dijelaskan, lalu membuat segel tangan.

" _Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!"_

Lalu, hening. Tak terjadi apapun.

Itachi menurunkan tangannya, memandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan ingin tahu, seakan menunggu respon darinya.

Hening merayap seperti ular di lantai hutan—sebelum kemudian Sasuke menghembuskan napas keras-keras dan melempar pandangannya ke arah lain. Sepertinya ia telah kehilangan kata-kata, atau mungkin hanya terlalu marah untuk membalas.

* * *

Itachi mengambil gelas yang ada di nakas, lalu menyodorkannya ke Sasuke.

"Minumlah."

Sasuke mentap gelas itu, lalu meludah ke arah sang pemberinya. "Jangan kira aku bodoh, Itachi!"

Yang dimaksud hanya menatap Sasuke dengan pasif, sebelum kemudian mengusap saliva yang menempel di wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Kau pasti menaruh racun disitu, dasar licik! Tidak pantas hidup!"

Itachi tak merespon. Raut wajahnya tetap tenang seperti biasa, seakan Sasuke baru saja mengatakan _'Nii-san, lama tidak bertemu!_ ' dan bukannya memakinya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia mengangkat gelas itu ke mulutnya, dan meminum isinya sedikit.

Sasuke menatapnya terkejut. Lalu pandangannya berubah dingin, seakan menunggu Itachi untuk mengeluarkan suara tersedak kapan saja.

Namun tak terjadi apapun.

Itachi menyodorkan gelas itu padanya sekali lagi. Kali ini Sasuke mengambilnya.

 _CRAT._

Hanya untuk melemparkan isinya ke arah Itachi sedetik kemudian.

"Kotor!" Sasuke memaki setengah berteriak. "Aku tak mau minum sisa-sisa limbah bekasmu!"

Itachi mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar seperti ' _hmm_ ' pelan, sebelum kemudian meraih teko yang ada di nakas dan mengisi gelas itu sekali lagi.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian, namun akhirnya sorot matanya meredup. Dengan helaan napas panjang ia meraih gelas itu. itachi menunggunya dengan sabar hingga akhirnya Sasuke meminum air dari gelas itu dengan hati-hati.

"Tidurlah," Itachi memecah keheningan beberapa saat kemudian. "Kau… lelah."

Sasuke tidak tahu darimana Itachi bisa mendapat perkiraan seperti itu. ia melempar pandangan tajam ke arah pemuda di sampingnya. "Jangan konyol!" serunya gusar. "Kau kira aku akan membiarkanmu membunuhku begitu saja saat aku sedang tidak sadar?!"

Itachi menggeleng.

"Bodoh!" Sasuke mendesis perlahan. Itachi menatapnya pasif.

"Kau aman."

"…" Napas Sasuke memburu, kemarahan meletup-letup di aliran darahnya. _Brengsek._ "Kau pasti sudah gila kalau berpikir aku bisa mempercayaimu, Itachi!"

Hening sejenak. Itachi mencondongkan tubuhnya tanpa suara.

"Tapi, Sasuke…" Itachi menatapnya lama. Iris hitamnya terlihat lelah, dan mendadak ia terlihat dua tahun lebih tua dari usianya. "Kalau aku memang ingin membunuhmu, bukankah aku seharusnya sudah melakukannya dari tadi?"

.

.

Sasuke terdiam. _Logis juga_. Itachi bukanlah tipe yang suka membuang-buang waktu. Kalau ia memang berniat membunuhnya, pastilah ia sudah mati saat ini.

"Hmph," Sasuke meringis, sebelum kemudian menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepala. "Awas kalau kau bertindak macam-macam, Itachi!"

Itachi menghela napas tanpa suara, sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit. " _Oyasumi_ , Sasuke," bisiknya pelan. Hening sejenak, sebelum kemudian dirinya memecah keheningan sekali lagi.

"Oh ya, Sasuke? Telurmu kurang garam."

* * *

Pagi tiba dengan cepat. Sasuke menurunkan selimutnya perlahan, lalu terdiam sejenak. _Oh, ia masih hidup. Bagus_. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, lalu menemukan Itachi yang tengah mengaduk sesuatu di meja.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Sasuke," Itachi menoleh ke belakang, kilasan riang yang samar melintas di matanya. Sasuke mendengus.

"Kapan aku pulang?" tukasnya tanpa basa-basi.

Itachi berbalik. Tatapan iris hitamnya sukar dibaca.

"Lusa… aku usahakan," balasnya dengan suara rendah. "Maaf, Sasuke."

.

.

"APA?!" Sasuke terduduk di tempat tidur dengan panik. Sebuah kesimpulan yang mengerikan tiba di kepalanya. "Kau mau menyekapku, Itachi?!"

Yang ditanya menghampirinya, lalu menghela napas panjang. Ia menggeleng.

"Aku akan pergi dari sini," gumamnya gusar, lalu segera turun dari tempat tidur. Itachi memandanginya serius.

"Tapi, Sasuke," katanya perlahan, "kalau kau pergi, kau tidak akan dapat obat penawar racun untuk membuka chakramu."

Sasuke membeku di tempat.

"…aku akan ke rumah sakit, bodoh!" ia melempar pandangannya ke Itachi dengan panas. "Mereka pasti akan memberiku obat."

Itachi menatapnya dalam diam. Lama.

"Tidak bisa… Sasuke," tukasnya dengan suara rendah. "Mereka tidak akan bisa membuat penawarnya," jeda sebentar, "karena aku mendapatkan obat ini… langsung dari ahlinya."

.

Dingin merayap di sekujur tubuh Sasuke.

"Tenang…" Itachi melanjutkan dengan kalem. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Beri aku alasan untuk mempercayaimu, Itachi," balasnya seraya mendengus. Itachi tak berkomentar apapun mengenai tindakan tak sopan dari adiknya itu. Sedetik kemudian, ia merogoh sesuatu dari saku celana panjangnya.

Sebuah pisau yang masih terbungkus sarung dari kulit tampak di genggamannya.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Ini," Itachi memecah keheningan, lalu menyodorkan pisau itu ke tangan Sasuke. "Kau bisa…" ia terdiam sejenak, mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, "…menggunakannya jika aku bertindak mencurigakan."

Sasuke mencibir. "Kau pasti akan melawan sebelum hal itu terjadi!"

Itachi menggeleng. Ia lalu menunjuk ke arah pahanya.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. _Tidak ada kantong senjata disana_.

"Aku janji, Sasuke," kata Itachi serius. "Aku tak akan menyakitimu. Sama sekali."

Hening merambati udara di ruangan itu setelahnya. Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan pandangan tak percaya, sebelum kemudian mengeluarkan pisau itu dari sarungnya. Kilatan permukaan pisau itu memantulkan bayangan wajahnya samar. Ia meraba sisi tajam pisau itu dengan kesal—entah kenapa. tajam. Tanpa sengaja, setetes darah muncul dari telunjuknya.

"Aku akan mengambil sarapan," Itachi berbalik, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan pikirannya sendiri.

* * *

Ketika ia kembali, Sasuke terkejut sewaktu mendapati Itachi tak hanya membawa _onigiri_ dan teh di nampan, namun juga plester, obat merah—dan piring kecil berisi potongan tomat segar dengan taburan gula di atasnya.

* * *

.

.

 _Bersambung._

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.** Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku akan mengambil sarapan," Itachi berbalik, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

Ketika ia kembali, Sasuke terkejut sewaktu mendapati Itachi tak hanya membawa _onigiri_ dan teh di nampan, namun juga plester, obat merah—dan piring kecil berisi potongan tomat segar dengan taburan gula di atasnya.

* * *

 _Did you want to see me broken?_  
 _Bowed head and lowered eyes?_  
 _Shoulders falling down like teardrops_  
 _Weakened by my soulful cries_

.

— Maya Angelou

* * *

Itachi tengah berdiri menatapnya sembari bersandar di daun pintu, mata hitam pemuda itu tampak menunjukkan kilatan cerah seolah terhibur akan sesuatu.

Sasuke, yang saat itu tengah menghabiskan sarapannya setelah sebelumnya membentak-bentak pemuda itu karena curiga makanannya sudah diracuni—melempar pandangan kesal padanya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" gertaknya sengit. Pemuda itu hanya mengangkat alis, namun tidak merespon apapun.

Sebagai gantinya, sudut bibir pucat pemuda itu terangkat sedikit dengan samar.

 _Dan Sasuke menyadari hal itu._

"Ada yang lucu, Itachi?" desisnya kesal. Pemuda itu membalasnya dengan gelengan kecil, namun raut wajahnya tak berubah.

"Maaf," ia menegakkan badannya lagi, lalu berjalan ke meja, Sasuke memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dengan tatapan seorang pemburu yang tengah mengawasi mangsa, namun sejauh ini—pemuda itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan hal yang mencurigakan.

Ia melihat Itachi mengambil sesuatu yang terlipat dari atas meja, lalu menyadari kalau itu adalah sebuah handuk.

"Kau tidak mandi, Sasuke?" tanyanya seraya menyodorkan handuk itu pada adiknya. Namun Sasuke hanya merespon dengan wajah seolah baru saja disuruh melompat dari tebing berukir wajah Hokage yang ada di Konoha.

"Hn, tidak lucu, Itachi," tukasnya dingin seraya menyuap onigiri-nya. "Aku tidak mau kau membunuhku ketika aku sedang mandi."

Itachi mengangkat alis.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku mau membunuhmu."

Sasuke hampir saja tersedak _onigiri_ yang sedang dikunyahnya—sebelum kemudian buru-buru menelan onigiri-nya dan melempar pandangan sengit ke pemuda itu. "Bisakah kau berhenti membuatku kesal?" tukasnya dengan nada setengah frustasi—meskipun ia tak tahu mengapa ia merasa seperti itu.

Itachi hanya memandanginya dalam diam, lama, sebelum kemudian berbalik dan melipat selimut yang ada di tempat tidur tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

* * *

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan ketika Sasuke menyelesaikan sarapannya, dan melihat Itachi yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan jaket biru tua dan celana panjang hitam.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya dengan mata hitam yang melebar. Ia belum pernah melihat kakaknya mengenakan jaket sebelumnya.

Kakaknya terlihat begitu… santai. Seperti bukan seorang _shinobi_.

 _Seperti bukan Uchiha Itachi._

Ia segera menguasai dirinya lagi, dan kilatan kebencian kembali muncul di mata hitamnya. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan setelah ini, Itachi?!"

Pemuda itu tak menunjukkan raut tersinggung, hanya memandangi adiknya kalem—sebelum kemudian membuka sedikit kancing atas jaketnya, menampakkan kaus putih yang dipakainya di dalam.

"Hari ini udaranya hangat," katanya dengan mata hitam yang berbinar cerah. "Ayo berjalan-jalan di luar, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya memandanginya dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

"Apa…" ia buru-buru menguasai dirinya lagi,lalu menatapnya sengit. "Apa kau baru saja mengajakku untuk jalan-jalan di luar…?"

Itachi mengangguk.

 _Hening sesaat._

Sasuke mengeluarkan tatapan membunuh terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya—sebelum kemudian melempar pandangannya ke samping.

"Kau gila, Itachi," desisnya pelan. Namun sejurus kemudian—sebuah ide cemerlang muncul di kepalanya.

Ia… bisa menyakiti pemuda itu ketika berada di luar nanti, lalu langsung kabur setelahnya.

 _Ide yang bagus._

Ekspresi wajahnya kembali berubah datar seperti biasa, sebelum kemudian memberikan anggukan kecil. "Baiklah," gumamnya dengan seringai tipis pada Itachi yang sama sekali tak curiga, "kurasa aku bisa mati bosan jika terus-terusan di kamar ini."

* * *

Kota itu baru pertama kali dilihatnya.

Ia berjalan dengan langkah perlahan, mata hitamnya memandang berkeliling dengan sorot mengawasi. Kota ini baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Sepertinya tempatnya berada sekarang bukanlah sebuah desa _shinobi_. Dari tadi ia tak melihat adanya ninja sama sekali.

Kota tempatnya berada sekarang sepertinya berisi penduduk sipil sepenuhnya.

Ia berjalan bersisian dengan kakaknya, sesekali memperhatikan pemuda itu kalau-kalau ia menunjukkan sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Tapi sejauh ini Itachi hanya berjalan santai dengan tangan dimasukkan ke saku jaketnya, mata hitamnya memandang berkeliling seolah tengah menikmati pemandangan.

 _Kakaknya sama sekali tak tampak seperti seorang pembunuh. Atau seorang kriminal._

Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu menghela napas gusar. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Itachi membawanya ke kota tanpa _shinobi_ seperti ini. Tapi tak mungkin jika ia menanyakan hal itu pada Itachi sekarang.

Ia memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan pemuda itu sepenuhnya—dan menunggu hingga saat yang tepat.

* * *

Mereka telah berjalan selama hampir lima belas menit, ketika Itachi mendadak berhenti di sebuah kedai dango yang plangnya tampak dicat mengkilap seolah masih baru.

Sasuke ikut menghentikan langkahnya, dan menatap kakaknya dengan alis terangkat.

"Sepertinya ini baru buka," gumam Itachi pelan, seolah tengah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Kita harus mencobanya, Sasuke. Ayo masuk."

Ia hanya mengikuti Itachi yang melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kedai dengan mulut terkatup rapat—terlalu bingung dan kesal untuk sekadar memprotes ajakan pemuda itu.

 _Hari ini benar-benar hari yang… aneh._

Pemuda di depannya pastilah seseorang yang melakukan _henge no jutsu_ untuk meniru sosok Itachi.

* * *

Mereka berdua kini sudah duduk berhadapan di meja paling pojok yang ada di kedai itu—dan Itachi memesan seporsi _shiratama dango_ dan segelas _ocha_ , lalu menanyakan apa yang ingin dipesan adiknya.

Sasuke, yang raut wajahnya masih terlihat curiga akan sosok pemuda di depannya, mengatakan kalau ia memesan sup miso dan teh manis saja.

Pelayan segera pergi, dan tinggal mereka berdua saja setelah itu. Selagi menunggu pesanan, Sasuke mengamati pemuda di depannya lekat-lekat.

 _Sayang sekali ia tak bisa mengaktifkan sharingan-nya saat ini._

"Hei…" gumamnya datar, namun nada suaranya menyimpan guratan tajam. Itachi, yang saat itu tengah melihat-lihat interior kafe itu menoleh, mata hitamnya masih berkilat-kilat cerah.

"Hm?"

"Kau menirukan sosok kakakku dengan payah."

Mata hitam pemuda itu melebar sedikit—sebelum kemudian membalas dengan nada yang menyiratkan kebingungan yang tak ditunjukkan terang-terangan.

"Aku memang ka—" ia meralat kalimatnya segera, "aku Uchiha Itachi."

Sasuke menatapnya dengan alis terangkat tinggi.

"Tak mungkin," ia menggeleng seraya menyeringai tipis, "kakakku pasti akan langsung membunuhku saat ini, dasar bodoh. Setelah sebelumnya mengata-ngataiku dulu…" nada suaranya memudar perlahan, sebelum kemudian memicingkan matanya seolah gusar.

Kali ini Itachi yang menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Oh…" ia melempar pandangannya ke samping, rona merah muncul samar di wajahnya yang pucat—namun Sasuke merasa kalau itu hanya tipuan cahaya matahari dari jendela. Dua detik kemudian, ia menatap Sasuke lagi.

"Maaf ya, kalau aku selalu mengata-ngataimu."

Sasuke menatapnya dengan ekspresi seolah ia baru saja melihat Sakura yang sedang membaca Icha-Icha sambil tertawa-tawa mesum.

"Kau bahkan mengatakan hal konyol yang tak mungkin dikatakan kakakku," ia tertawa sarkastis, lalu menatap pemuda di depannya dengan seringai sinis. "Kau melakukan penyamaran yang benar-benar payah."

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia segera mencondongkan badannya ke depan—dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di wajah pemuda itu sebelum mencengkeramnya erat. Sayang sekali ia tak bisa menggunakan _chakra_ sekarang untuk melepas penyamaran orang ini. Namun setidaknya, dengan melukai wajahnya mungkin orang konyol itu akan menampakkan rupa aslinya.

 _ **KRET.**_

Kuku-kukunya menancap ke dalam dengan perlahan—meninggalkan goresan kemerahan di wajah orang itu…

.

 _Namun tidak terjadi apapun._

Mata hitam Sasuke melebar dengan tatapan horor.

.

.

 _Ini… wajah asli._

* * *

"Ah, Sasuke," ia segera tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara kakaknya lagi—yang bahkan tak mencoba untuk menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajahnya sama sekali. "Aku tahu kalau wajahku memang sedikit berkerut, tapi sebaiknya kau tak usah menambah kerutannya lagi, _baka otouto_."

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bersambung.**_

* * *

 ***baka otouto:** _foolish little brother_

 _._

* * *

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

Mata hitam Sasuke melebar dengan tatapan horor.

.

.

 _Ini… wajah asli._

"Ah, Sasuke," ia segera tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara kakaknya lagi—yang bahkan tak mencoba untuk menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajahnya sama sekali. "Aku tahu kalau wajahku memang berkerut, tapi sebaiknya kau tak usah menambah kerutannya lagi, _baka otouto_."

* * *

 _Does my haughtiness offend you?_

 _Don't you take it awful hard_

 _'Cause I laugh like I've got gold mines_

 _Diggin' in my own back yard._

 _._

— Maya Angelou

* * *

Mata hitamnya masih melebar seperti bola ping pong ketika ia menarik tangannya perlahan, terpaku sepenuhnya oleh kata-kata kakaknya tadi.

 _Ini wajah asli._

Pemuda di depannya benar-benar Uchiha Itachi.

Ia menelan ludah, mulutnya terasa mendadak kering dan panas di saat yang bersamaan. Jari-jarinya, yang kini tengah mencengkeram pinggir meja erat-erat—terasa gatal oleh keinginan untuk menampar wajah pemuda di depannya itu; menyakitinya, melukainya, menontonnya berdarah dan mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas untuk dirinya. Mengeluarkan reaksi apapun. _Apapun_.

Apapun, asal orang itu jangan memberinya tatapan kalem—seperti cara kedua mata hitam itu memandanginya sekarang. Seakan dirinya baru saja memperlakukan pemuda itu dengan sopan. Seakan mereka berdua tengah berada di sebuah acara reuni yang menyenangkan.

 _Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa antara dirinya dan pemuda itu._

Sasuke mencengkeram pinggir meja hingga ujung-ujung jarinya terasa kebas, mulutnya mengatup dengan gigi-gigi yang gemeretak perlahan. Mengapa… _mengapa Itachi tidak marah padanya?_ Mengapa penjahat itu tidak menyakitinya?

Mengapa ia memperlakukan dirinya seperti… _seperti seorang adik?_

Sasuke melepaskan cengkeramannya di meja dengan perlahan, lalu menggelengkan kepala samar untuk mengusir pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi. Itu hanya ilusinya saja.

Sebentar lagi, niat sebenarnya dari Itachi pasti akan terbongkar.

 _Orang itu hanya mempermainkannya saja._

.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, dan ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata pemuda di depannya, ia dapat melihat bekas kukunya yang meninggalkan garis-garis kemerahan di wajah pemuda itu—seperti goresan tinta di atas kertas yang salah tempat.

* * *

Pesanan mereka datang beberapa menit kemudian.

Ia mengawasi Itachi meminum _ocha_ -nya perlahan, sementara sop miso dan teh manis yang dipesan untuknya terabaikan di meja. Dipandanginya kakaknya yang saat itu tengah memakan _dango_ -nya pelan-pelan, namun pasti dan tanpa suara—seperti seorang ANBU yang tengah melaksanakan misi.

Bahkan saat makan pun, kakaknya tetap terlihat seperti seorang shinobi hebat.

… _Hee._

Sejenak ia merasa konyol begitu menyadari apa yang dipikirkannya tadi. Apa-apaan dirinya, mengawasi Itachi makan seakan ia tak punya pekerjaan lain. Seakan tak ada hal lain yang lebih _penting_ untuk dilihat.

Sasuke meraih teh manis yang dipesannya, dan baru saja ingin meminumnya—ketika ia mendadak menyadari sesuatu dan buru-buru menaruh cangkir itu dengan bunyi keras di meja.

Itachi menurunkan _dango_ yang sedang dimakannya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

Ia melemparkan tatapan setajam pisau pada pemuda di depannya. "Kau mau meracuniku dengan teh ini? Jangan kira aku bodoh, Itachi!"

Itachi hanya memandanginya lama, seakan baru saja melihat adiknya memakan belalang bulat-bulat. "Tehnya tidak beracun, Sasuke."

"Kau pasti memberinya racun tadi, ketika aku sedang tak melihat!"

Itachi menaikkan alisnya sedikit, namun ekspresinya tak berubah. "Daritadi aku duduk disini bersamamu. Ah ya, _kalau tidak salah_ , daritadi kau juga memandangiku terus-menerus."

Wajah Sasuke kini telah berubah semerah udang rebus.

"Tch," ia mendecih pelan, lalu buru-buru membenamkan mulutnya ke cangkir untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa panas. Ia merasa seperti bocah hiperaktif. Bahkan Naruto pun tidak akan berlaku sebodoh ini.

Semua yang dikatakan Itachi tadi… adalah kenyataan.

 _Logis sepenuhnya._

Ia meminum tehnya dengan kemarahan yang bergejolak di perutnya, dalam hati merasa bahwa realita sepertinya telah berkonspirasi dengan kakaknya—untuk membuatnya kesal dan bertingkah konyol di saat yang bersamaan.

Saat ini, ia hanya ingin diam dan membenci Itachi dengan tenang.

.

Namun pikirannya terlalu bising untuk melakukan hal itu.

* * *

Ketika sop miso yang dimakannya tinggal setengah, ia merogoh sakunya tanpa suara, lalu mengeluarkan pisau yang diberikan Itachi kemarin malam dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya.

Diangkatnya wajahnya perlahan, dan mendapati bahwa pemuda di depannya masih memakan _dango_ -nya tanpa curiga. _Heh. Bagus_. Kesempatan sepertinya tengah berada di pihaknya.

Ia mengeluarkan pisau itu dari sarungnya perlahan, lalu memasukkan tangannya yang menggenggam benda logam tersebut ke kolong meja. Ia dapat merasakan kaki Itachi tengah berada tak jauh dari tempat pisaunya sekarang—sedikit lagi, _sedikit lagi…_

Ia berhenti sebentar ketika merasakan bahwa ujung pisau itu menyentuh sesuatu yang empuk—dan setelahnya, mendorong pisau itu keras.

Hening.

Itachi menurunkan tusukan _dango_ yang tengah dipegangnya, lalu menunduk ke bawah.

"Sasuke?"

Ia tak menghentikan gerakan tangannya, membiarkan pisau itu menembus entah apapun yang berada di ujungnya saat ini. Ia merasakan ujung pisau itu membentur sesuatu yang keras, _begitu keras_ —mungkin, tempurung lutut... atau tulang kering...

Itachi menatapnya pasif tanpa mengatakan apapun, sebelum kemudian menurunkan tangannya ke bawah—dan ia merasakan sesuatu menahan gerakan pisau itu.

 _Tangan Itachi menahannya._

Sasuke menunduk ke bawah, dan tertegun sejenak begitu mendapati kalau kakaknya tengah menggenggam bilah pisau itu dengan tangan telanjang—sisi bawah logam itu yang tajam perlahan mulai menembus telapak tangannya.

Darah mengalir perlahan dari sela jari-jari kakaknya.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya segera, dan melihat Itachi tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat, namun tak ada kemarahan di mata hitam itu.

"Jangan," ia melihat bibir pucat itu bergerak perlahan. "Sasuke."

Konyol sekali. Ia berusaha untuk tertawa, tawa sadis yang seharusnya dikeluarkannya saat ini—namun mendadak ia merasa lemas dan kehilangan energi untuk melakukannya begitu saja.

"Kenapa?" desisnya gusar, tanpa mencabut pisau itu. "Kenapa kau tidak melawan?!"

Itachi hanya menatapnya pasif.

"Jawab aku, brengsek!"

Kakaknya mengerjapkan matanya sekali, tak melepaskan pegangannya di bilah pisau itu. Beberapa tetes darah jatuh ke lantai, dan menodai permukaan bersih itu seperti tumpahan cat di atas lukisan yang baru saja diselesaikan dengan hati-hati.

"Jangan," ia mendengar suara tenang kakaknya menggantung di udara, namun nada suara itu berubah menjadi lirih ketika mengucapkan kata setelahnya.

" _Tolong_."

Tangannya mendadak mati rasa.

.

Itachi… _terdengar seperti tengah memohon ketika mengatakan kalimat tadi._

Ia mencabut pisau itu perlahan, dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya—membiarkan darah yang masih menempel di permukaan pisau itu menodai celana yang dipakainya.

Di depannya, Itachi hanya menatapnya dengan sorot tak terbaca untuk beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian memakan kembali _dango_ -nya dengan tenang seolah tak terjadi apapun.

* * *

Matahari sudah mulai naik ketika mereka berdua keluar dari kedai itu.

Ia mengawasi Itachi berjalan perlahan, melihat cara kakaknya melangkah dengan gerakan yang ringan, dan melihat tangan kanannya—yang tak dimasukkan ke saku jaket—tampak memerah di beberapa bagian.

Sasuke mendengus pelan.

 _Bahkan Itachi tak mencoba untuk membersihkan noda darah dari luka yang ada di tangannya._

Ia mengernyikan keningnya pelahan, tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari darah yang ada di tangan kakaknya. Mengapa Itachi tak membalut lukanya dengan perban, ia tak tahu. Lagipula itu bukan urusannya.

Tentu saja ia akan sangat senang apabila pemuda itu mati karena terkena infeksi. _Tetanus, mungkin_.

Sejurus kemudian, ia menyadari kalau hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Pisau yang digunakannya tadi kelihatan bersih, dan bahkan tidak berkarat sama sekali. Ia terkejut ketika mendapati bahwa dirinya tidak merasa kecewa karena hal itu.

 _Konyol._

Angin musim panas yang hangat menerpa wajah mereka, dan Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Mereka terus berjalan dalam keheningan selama beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya Sasuke merasa jengah dan memecah kesunyian.

"Mau kemana kita, Itachi?!"

Kakaknya segera menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau mau kemana, Sasuke?"

Ia mengernyitkan keningnya. _Bagus_. Pertanyaan dibalas dengan pertanyaan lagi. Cara yang bagus untuk membuat suasana hatinya yang sedang kesal menjadi semakin panas saja.

 _Itachi adalah orang paling menyebalkan di seluruh dunia._

Ia mendengus keras, lalu menatap pemuda di sampingnya dengan sorot setajam mungkin. "Aku bahkan baru pertama kali ke tempat ini, kalau kau lupa. Oh ya, sebagai tambahan," ia melanjutkan dengan nada semanis mungkin, "aku juga ikut denganmu sekarang bukan karena kemauanku, Itachi."

Itachi memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, seakan baru tersadar dengan fakta itu.

"Oh," katanya pelan, seolah tengah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Kau mau ke taman, Sasuke?"

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, memandangi kakaknya dengan mata membulat—untuk memastikan kalau pemuda itu sedang tidak bercanda.

Namun ekspresi kakaknya tampak serius sepenuhnya.

Oh, ya. _Sejak kapan Uchiha Itachi pernah bercanda?_

Sasuke membuka mulutnya perlahan, lalu membalas dengan nada semanis mungkin. "Tentu. Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah untuk pergi ke taman," gumamnya sarkastis. "Iya kan, Itachi?"

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah untuk membunuh orang ( _terutama orang yang saat ini berada di sampingmu_ ).

Ia melihat mata hitam pemuda itu tampak cerah sekilas—sebelum kemudian berubah menjadi sayu kembali, dan memandanginya lekat-lekat.

"Ya, Sasuke," ia mendengar kakaknya membalas dengan nada seakan tengah tersenyum—namun berusaha meyakinkan diri kalau itu hanya karena ia salah dengar saja.

* * *

Mereka tiba di taman kota sepuluh menit kemudian.

Taman itu tengah sepi sepenuhnya, mungkin karena saat itu hampir tengah hari dan saat itu matahari sedang bersinar dengan panasnya. Sejenak Sasuke mengira-ngira apakah Itachi tidak merasa kegerahan berjalan di cuaca seperti ini dengan memakai jaket, namun memutuskan kalau itu bukan urusannya.

Ia melihat sebuah bangku taman yang ada di bawah pohon, lalu memutuskan untuk duduk disana.

Sasuke memandang berkeliling ke taman itu seraya menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. Sejurus kemudian, ia menghela napas dalam-dalam.

Pandangannya berhenti pada Itachi yang sedang berjongkok di depan sebuah semak-semak, entah apa yang tengah dilakukannya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya.

 _…Nah, bagus._ Sepertinya hari yang panas membuatnya jadi berhalusinasi.

Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam sekali lagi, dan segera melempar pandangannya ke arah lain.

* * *

Sasuke tengah tenggelam dalam lamunannya tentang cara untuk membunuh Itachi tanpa harus menarik perhatian banyak orang—ketika mendapati bahwa pemuda itu tengah berdiri di depannya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Itachi menaruh apa yang tengah digenggamnya sebelumnya ke pangkuan adiknya.

Sasuke terpaku—namun segera melongo begitu melihat apa yang ada di pangkuannya.

"…Huh?" ia memandangi tumpukan kecil daun yang ada di atas pangkuannya, lalu mengangkat wajahnya dengan pandangan seakan tengah meragukan kewarasan pemuda di depannya.

"Wu wei zi," Itachi memberitahu dengan nada setenang air di danau. "Berguna untuk meredakan stres dan susah tidur."

Sasuke menatap daun di pangkuannya, lalu memandangi kakaknya lagi dengan mata membulat.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang stres bagimu?" tanyanya sinis. Itachi menggeleng.

Sasuke melemparkan pandangannya ke samping dengan dengusan pelan. "Kurasa daun ini lebih cocok untukmu, Itachi," tambahnya seraya memicingkan mata, "karena kau sepertinya begitu stres sampai terlihat hampir gila."

Itachi hanya memandanginya lama dengan sorot kalem, seolah Sasuke baru saja mengatakan ' _mengapa langit berwarna biru, Nii-san?_ ' dengan nada ceria.

Sejurus kemudian, ia melihat kakaknya mencondongkan tubuhnya perlahan, lalu membungkuk sedikit hingga tinggi mereka sejajar. Ia merasakan pemuda itu meletakkan tangannya perlahan di bahunya, lalu menggenggam bahunya lembut—namun ia terlalu terkejut bahkan untuk berjengit sekalipun.

"Kalau seandainya aku memang benar-benar sudah gila," ia mendengar kakaknya berkata dengan suara pelan, "apakah itu akan membuatmu senang, Sasuke?"

.

Ia mendapati dirinya tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bersambung.**_


End file.
